Un jour d'avant
by L'Ombre d'Ebene
Summary: Une journée au paradis, c'est une journée passée dans sa mémoire ; c'est se souvenir des jours heureux, des jours d'avant... Quelques minutes dans la mémoire des princes d'Asgard, quelques minutes pour revivre un instant d'un jour heureux, d'un jour d'avant.


Asgard, 14 ans plus tôt [Thor 10 ans, Loki 6 ans]

Le noir. Le silence. Le vide. Le plafond est loin, trop loin du regard. Combien de temps depuis le dernier clignement des yeux ? Trop longtemps, sans doute. Thor battit rapidement des paupières, juste de quoi ne plus ressentir l'infâme picotement sur son iris. Il n'aimait pas rester inactif, mais que faire d'autre ? Frigga l'avait puni et séparé de son frère… Donc doublement puni. Quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Thor se sentait atrocement démuni, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même, de son âme. La porte était scellée par un sort de verrouillage, que sa mère manipulait malheureusement à la perfection. De plus, deux gardes stationnaient devant l'entrée de l'arche de fer, éloignant les indésirables, et un en particulier. Le fils d'Odin se retourna sur le flanc et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Le froissement des draps satinés brisèrent momentanément l'étouffant silence, décrispant un peu les muscles du jeune garçon. Ce vide… La lumière lui manquait, le rire de son petit frère lui manquait. Loki lui manquait, s'en était insupportable. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que Thor se faisait punir, mais pas aussi fort, ni aussi longtemps. Cela faisait déjà plus de 3 heures qu'il était enfermé. Lentement, le jeune Asgardien ferma les yeux, et contracta aussi fort qu'il le put ses paupières, priant pour que, quand il les rouvrirait, son frère serait devant lui. 1… 2… 3… Rien ! 1… 2… 3… Rien ! Il les referma, encore et encore. Au dernier essai, il ne les rouvrit pas, découragé. Soudain, un petit crissement se fit entendre devant sa porte. Machinalement, Thor se redressa un peu, les sourcils froncés. Pas de réaction de la part des gardes. Les frottements s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques secondes, un craquement léger, puis une lueur vive illumina toute la pièce. Thor protégea son regard, puis la lumière disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Un petit hoquètement accompagné de toussotements se fit entendre. Thor rouvrit les paupières, et un large sourire vint étendre son visage. Loki se frotta les yeux, et releva sa frimousse poussiéreuse. Ses grands yeux vinrent se planter dans ceux de son aîné. Le blond dévisagea son petit frère : celui-ci était à quatre pattes, les jambes repliées et à plat derrière lui. Dans une main, il tenait un carnet de daim bleu, et dans l'autre, un petit panier. L'un de ses pieds était nu, la chaussure de peau étant à l'autre bout de la pièce ; vêtu d'une tunique trop large pour lui, sans doute empruntée à son frère à son insu, il avait l'air adorable et tout fragile. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Thor saute de son lit et se précipité vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, et lui chuchota.

« -Viens, il ne faut pas que les gardes entendent. »

Le petit brun renifla et secoua joyeusement la tête. Il posa le petit panier et attrapa la main que Thor lui tendait. Les deux frères sautillèrent jusqu'au grand lit, et s'installèrent confortablement sur les couvertures.

« -Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? Demanda Thor, tout excité »

Loki montra le petit carnet bleu.

« -Mère répertorie toutes ses recherches là-dedans, je la vois écrire quand je suis avec elle à la bibliothèque pour mes leçons. »

Thor sourit.

« -Quand le lui as-tu dérobé ? Comment as-tu fait ? Elle ne s'en sépare jamais. »

Loki rigola doucement.

« -Juste avant d'aller jouer. Mère et moi étions à la bibliothèque une fois de plus, mais elle a été sollicitée par Père pour une affaire concernant, une fois de plus, Midgard, et elle a laissé son carnet. Je voulais juste le regarder quand tu es arrivé, alors je l'ai prit en pensant que l'on pourrait trouver de quoi s'amuser dedans. Après avoir été puni, j'ai longtemps cherché une formule pour sortir sans être vu des gardes. Puis je suis tombé sur un sort d'invisibilité, et un autre de téléportation, mais ce dernier suscitait une trace de l'endroit où je voulais me rendre, et puisque je n'avais que ta tunique sous la main, je m'en suis servi, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »

Thor sourit en secouant la tête.

« -J'ai réussi à sortir avec le sort d'invisibilité qui m'a permit de traverser le mur, et j'ai utilisé le deuxième sort pour parvenir à tes appartements, mais je ne suis pas arrivé assez loin ; je suis tombé à quelques mètres de la porte, et en plus le sort d'invisibilité commençait à s'affaiblir, il fallait rester concentré, mais la chute m'a fait mal, et j'ai perdu en attention. »

Tout en parlant, le petit Jötun massait son poignet.

« -Finalement, j'ai put recréer une deuxième téléportation jusqu'à ta chambre, mais tout juste. »

Après avoir fini de parler, il baissa les yeux et perdit son regard sur les draps froissés, laissant courir son imagination. Thor était attendri, et un peu hébété par l'aventure de son petit frère. Sans rien dire, il prit doucement la main de Loki et commença à lui faire un massage très délicat. Le brun grimaça sous la douleur, mais la chaleur lui fit du bien. Le silence tomba sur la pièce, mais ne gêna aucun des deux garçons, et n'avait pas la froideur de la solitude. Ces dialogues muets étaient la meilleure preuve de leur complicité, et aucun mot n'aurait-été plus à propos que ce calme envoûtant. Loki sentit ses muscles se détendre peu à peu ; son aîné reposa doucement la main de son frère sur le drap blanc, mais ne la lâcha pas. Le petit brun vint planter ses grands yeux verts dans ceux bleus qui le dévisageaient affectueusement ; plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Puis, sans prévenir, Thor déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son cadet, et lui sourit à nouveau. Un sourire plein de tendresse, d'amour. Loki le regarda quelques instants, puis vint se blottir contre le cœur de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci battait fort, d'un mélange d'excitation et de joie. Le plus jeune resserra son étreinte ; il sentit les bras de Thor se glisser dans son dos, et se pelotonna confortablement, écoutant toujours le cœur de son frère.

« -J'aime pas quand Maman nous sépare. »

Thor rigola. Loki s'exprimait rarement de manière si familière, même lorsqu'il était encore tout petit. De plus, ces paroles n'étaient audibles qu'en de rares occasions de la part du prince, et n'étaient destinées qu'à Thor. Rien n'était dit explicitement, tout passait par les sous-entendus, et jamais Loki ne prononçait des mots comme « amour », ou « besoin de ». Il était comme ça, il avait toujours été comme ça.

« -Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça. »

Thor sentit les lèvres de Loki s'étirer sur son torse. Ce dernier se redressa soudainement.

« -Au fait, j'ai apporté de quoi manger ! »

Le Jötun sauta du lit et trottina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruit. Puis il revint en courant, et escalada les drapés sous le regard enchanté de Thor. Une fois arrivé, il plongea sous les draps, et présenta le petit panier à son frère.

« -Wouhou, super ! Bien joué Loki, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux toujours impeccablement peignés de son frère »

Celui-ci bougonna en les lissant, et observa son grand frère, les yeux brillants de satisfaction. Thor prit un gâteau au miel qu'il coupa en deux, et donna le plus gros bout à Loki.

« -Merci, Thor.

-Haha, merci à toi ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais me dessécher d'ennui et de lassitude.

-Et de faim, j'imagine ; tu as TOUT LE TEMPS faim. »

Devant le rouge qui montait aux joues du blond, le futur Dieu de la Malice enchaîna, tout sourire.

« -Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas, mais la fois où tu as été somnambule, tu étais allé voler aux cuisines. Il a fallu trois gardes pour te rattraper ; tu courais partout dans le palais, en habits de nuit, les bras chargés de charcuterie, et la bouche pleine de gâteau à l'acacia.

-Tu… Tu t'en souviens ? »

Les joues de Thor avaient viré au cramoisi, et le contraste avec ses yeux océans et ses mèches d'or était plutôt amusant. Loki rigola.

« -Oui, bien sûr. C'est moi qui t'ai stoppé. Enfin, tu m'es rentré dedans et ça a stoppé ta course. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour rester endormi, mais j'ai dut te reconduire à tes appartements, et j'en ai même profité pour te voler une cuisse de dinde. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire. Il fallu un certain moment avant que Loki ne se souvienne de l'illicéité de sa présence. Il plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de son grand frère, qui étouffa un rire. Un fou rire est un fou rire, et ça ne se refoule pas comme ça. Thor plaqua à son tour ses mains sur la bouche de son frère qui, étonné de cette réaction, relâcha sa prise. Grave erreur d'inattention : Thor profita de son effet de surprise pour lui sauter dessus, et vint agresser ses côtes. Loki réussit à retenir ses rires quelques secondes encore, mais son frère connaissait trop bien ses points faibles, et savait parfaitement chatouiller là où ça faisait mal. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver LE coin vulnérable, et sut l'investir au mieux, arrachant des éclats de rire au pauvre Loki. Vous savez, les murs ont beau être épais sur Asgard, les portes sont fines. Les gardes firent avertir Frigga, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard en trombe devant l'arche du jeune prince. Sa colère était passée, et elle était prête à lever la punition, mais les limites n'étaient pas à dépasser. Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, elle frappa contre la porte de métal.

« -Thor, puis-je entrer mon fils ? »

Pas de réponse. Frigga insista, appelant une seconde fois, sans succès. Soupirant, elle rompit le charme de verrouillage, et franchit le pas de la porte, assurée mais sur ses gardes.

« -Thor, puis-je savoir à quoi rime tout ce br… »

La reine se tut. Tout bruit, toute respiration, toute pensée aurait été une nuisance à la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Au milieu des draps froissés et des miettes de gâteaux étaient allongés deux anges. Entrelacés, les bras enroulés pour l'un autour des épaules de l'autre, et pour l'autre autour des côtes du premier. Les deux princes dormaient bras dessus, bras dessous, Loki la tête appuyée contre le cœur de son frère, Thor maintenant l'étreinte d'une main dans les cheveux de son cadet. Qui aurait put résister à cette vision ? Nul être vivant, en tout cas. Frigga s'avança lentement, bouleversée, et déposa deux baisers sur les fronts de ses fils.

_« Quels auras que celles que les Dieux ont placé dans ces jeunes enfants… »_

La reine Asgardienne s'éloigna à reculons, ne lâchant pas des yeux les deux angelots, puis referma la porte.

« -Tout va bien, votre Altesse ? »

Les gardes regardaient étonnés la dame, d'habitude si impassible, dans toute son émotion.

« -Oui, je vous remercie. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous, vous pouvez vous retirer, et prévenez également vos collègues qui surveillent la chambre du prince Loki. Merci pour votre aide.

-Bonne journée votre Majesté. »

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent, et partirent sans dire un mot. Quand ils annonceraient aux autres que la reine avait peut-être des sentiments… Frigga resta devant la porte sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes son regard était loin, embrumé.

_« Quels auras… »_

Puis, dans un léger soupire de quiétude, elle partit, emportant avec elle des images émouvantes, et dans sa main gauche, un petit carnet de daim bleu, où était écrit en dessous de la formule de téléportation _« Je veux être avec mon grand frère pour toujours ! »_

Midgard, 14 ans plus tard – Début de l'invasion Chitauris… Menée par Loki...

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est un modeste écrit, et c'est plus une Bromance qu'une romance, mais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à bien tourner (si tant est que ce soit le cas...). J'ai choisi de le placer dans Avengers, mais l'apparition de Frigga aurait dut faire pencher la balance au profit de Thor. L'invasion des Chitauris a été plus forte, donc voyez ça comme un parallèle avec le film The Avengers. __Pour ce qui est des âges, j'ai un peu improvisé, donc bon._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu !_

黒檀シェード


End file.
